The Gate of Dimension (Naruto X Female Reader)
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Uchiha Obito menciptakan sebuah jurus yang bisa membuka gerbang dimensi, dan memasuki dunia nyata, ia berniat menghancurkan Konoha dari dunia nyata, seseorang telah menjadi umpan terbukanya gerbang dimensi ini. Mampukah Naruto dan yang lainnya menghentikan niat jahat ketua Akatsuki ini?. UPDATE: "CHAPTER 5: INSIDEN BOGEM MENTAH", (DIUPDATE SETIAP HARI JUMAT ATAU SABTU)
1. Chapter 1 : Konoha?

**THE GATE OF DIMENSION (NARUTO X READER)**

 **Author : honeyhamaadaa**

 **BAHASA INDONESIA**

 **Guide :**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **KONOHA?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

"Sooo... hum..." kutarik nafas di tengah kencangnya hembusan angin laut. Melihat garis cakrawala yang seolah-olah membatasi lautan di ujung utara sana.

Liburan musim panas ini begitu spesial bagiku, Grandpa Max mengajakku liburan ke pulau Hokkaido bersama 2 sepupuku yang lain. Di tengah kapal yang terbuka aku berdiri dan membiarkan angin mengayun rambutku ketika aku berdiri tegak merentangkan tangan seakan mengundangnya.

"Hey" sebuah suara familiar menyapaku dan hampir saja menghancurkan kenikmatanku dengan angin laut. Suara dari sepupuku si penggila komik Naruto, Ben.

"Apa?" Kujawab dengan malas.

Tiba-tiba Ben melemparkan komik yang baru saja ia beli sebelum berangkat, "Coba kau baca itu".

Yah.. kuakui aku suka membaca komik, namun tidak dengan komik tentang si landak kuning- maksudku.. Naruto. Aku menghela nafas dalam kemalasan ketika komik aneh itu mendarat di tanganku, "Ben, kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka Na-"

"Baca saja.. buktikan kalau kau pemburu komik sejati sepertiku" Ben dengan lancangnya memotong ucapanku. "Komik itu sedikit misterius.." lanjutnya.

"Misterius? Maksudmu?" Pertanyaan itu seketika terlontar akibat rasa penasaran yang mulai muncul.

"Baca saja, kau akan tahu dimana titik misterius itu" jawab Ben.

"Ya.. ya... baiklah" akupun mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman untukku duduk.

"Jangan terbawa perasaan ya saat membacanya.." ledeknya sambil tertawa kecil.

Menyebalkan sekali dia, rasanya ingin kutarik rambut cokelatnya itu . Tapi sudahlah... abaikan saja.

Kulihat cover komik itu. Hmm... cukup menarik. Wajar saja jika Ben tertarik.

"The Gate of Dimension (Gerbang Dimensi)" kubaca judul komik itu pelan. Lalu kubuka lembaran pertama yang menggambarkan Naruto dengan gengnya- entah aku tak hafal betul nama-namanya- sedang berada di kapal, seperti sedang melakukan patroli laut. Setahuku tidak ada laut di desa fiksional yang bernama Konoha itu. Namun.. entahlah aku tidak mengerti.

Itu awal yang membosankan bagiku. Kutumpukan daguku di telapak tangan sambil terus membaca komik itu dengan malas.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku oleng terbawa kapal yang sedang menghantam ombak.. besar...

Tunggu.. ombak besar? Seketika mataku terbelalak ketika melihat lingkungan sekitar sudah gelap terselimuti awan mendung. Angin kencang mulai berhembus dan kilat-kilat mulai menampakkan diri.

"(Y/N)! Cepat masuk! Badai datang!" Kudengar suara Grandpa Max yang berteriak dari pintu.

Dengan susah payah, aku berjalan melawan kencangnya angin. Terasa sangat berat, seperti mendorong tembok yang tak mungkin bisa tergeser.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang seiring terhuyungnya kapal yang kupijak akibat ombak. Guncangan kapal yang kuat membuat tubuhku terjatuh dan terseret hingga hampir jatuh ke laut, untung saja sebelah tanganku masih bisa berpegangan pada besi kapal. Terasa sangat ngilu ketika sebelah tanganku menumpu berat badanku sendiri. Masih kupegang komik milik Ben di tangan kiriku,

"(Y/N)!" Kudengar suara Ben yang berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri. Kuputuskan untuk mencengkram komik itu dengan gigi dan mulai berpegangan pada besi kapal.

Ombak masih mengguncang kapal ini hingga kakiku berhasil menyentuh air laut ketika kapalku oleng ke kiri.

"(Y/N)! pegang tanganku!" Ben memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Pegang tanganku juga, (Y/N)" Gwen, (sepupuku yang lain) juga mengulurkan tangannya. Namun terasa sulit bagiku untuk meraih tangan mereka karena berat badanku sendirilah yang menjadi halangan.

Tiba-tiba kapal semakin terguncang hingga air berhasil menyentuh besi kapal. Tanganku sudah tak mampu menahan beban hingga saat air laut mendarat di besi kapal yang kucengkram, seketika tanganku lepas darinya.

"(Y/N)!" Masih kudengar teriakan Ben dan Gwen. Namun ombak-ombak besar ini membuatku tak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk berenang.

Asinnya air laut mulai masuk ke mulut dan hidung, kugerakkan tanganku dalam kepanikan yang besar. Rasanya sangat tak mungkin aku melawan kekuatan ombak dan angin yang terus menyeret tubuhku jauh dari kapal. Tubuhku masih terombang-ambing, ombak semakin tinggi dan berhasil membuatku kehabisan tenaga untuk melawannya.

Pandanganku mulai kabur dan lama kelamaan titik fokus pandanganku memudar.

Kulihat seseorang memberanikan diri mengarungi lautan berbadai ini untuk menolongku namun aku tak melihat jelas siapa orang itu karena tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap dan tubuhku terasa mati rasa.

.

.

.

 **Author's P.O.V.**

"Menurutmu siapa dia? Dan darimana dia berasal?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang gadis berambut (H/C) yang tak sadarkan diri.

Teman-teman satu timnya- Sai dan Sakura, hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"Aneh sekali, ia seperti keluar dari pusaran air itu saat kutolong" lanjut Naruto.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin jika ada orang yang keluar dari pusaran air, setahuku pusaran air selalu bergerak ke pusat pusaran dan menyerap apapun yang ada di atasnya" Sakura angkat bicara.

"Itu mungkin saja, Sakura. Mungkin pusaran air yang kita temukan tadi bergerak secara sentrifugal- um, maksudku itu kebalikan dari gerak pusaran air pada umumnya, yah.. aku tahu ini jarang terjadi, tapi aku sering menemukan pusaran air seperti itu dalam misi-misi anbuku dulu" Sai menjawab.

"Sai benar. Mungkin gadis ini tenggelam dalam badai tadi dan ia masuk ke dalam pusaran air di sisi lain laut ini dan keluar dari pusaran air yang kita temukan tadi" Kakashi menyimpulkan. "Coba periksa kondisinya, Sakura" lanjutnya

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengeluarkan chakra medisnya, "Kondisinya sangat lemah, terlalu banyak air laut yang terminum olehnya" jawab Sakura, "Aku akan coba untuk mengeluarkannya.." Ia pun melakukan apa yang ia lakukan dengan menekan dada gadis itu dengan chakra medisnya.

Seketika segelintir air keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Namun itu tidak membuat gadis itu sadar.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit, sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk" usul Kakashi.

"Ide bagus, Guru. Ak u bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengobatinya" Sakura berdiri.

"Sai.." Kakashi memberi kode.

Sai seketika mengangguk, dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan gulungan kertas putih kosong beserta tinta, dan mulai menggambar burung. "Choju Giga!" Ucapnya. Seketika 2 burung yang digambarnya keluar dari kertas dan hidup layaknya burung sungguhan.

"Naruto, bawa dia" suruh Sakura.

Tanpa protes Naruto mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan cara bridal style dan membawanya naik ke burung yang dibuat Sai. Ia duduk tepat di belakang Sai dan menumpukan kepala gadis itu di tangan kanan dan paha kanannya.

"Ke konoha" ucap Sai. Seketika burung itu terbang membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

 **(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

Pandangan masih gelap,terasa sangat berat bagiku untuk membuka mata. Helaan nafas mulai kurasakan.

Apa aku masih hidup sekarang?

Kugerakkan jariku dan merasakan empuknya tempat yang saat ini sedang kutempati.

Sungguh, apa aku masih hidup sekarang?

Perlahan, kelopak mataku mulai terasa ringan dan berhasil menghilangkan pandangan gelap itu dari mataku.

Kulihat langit-langit tempat yang kutempati ini.

Dimana aku?

Kurasakan tubuhku sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur berwarna putih. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan yang kulihat hanyalah tabir-tabir putih yang menutupi sisi ruang lain dari tempat ini.

Terlihat seperti rumah sakit, namun.. tampilannya sangat kuno.

Sungguh, ada dimana aku sekarang?

Pertanyaan yang berputar di otakku itu seakan tidak punya jawaban.

"Syukurlah kau s udah sadar" kudengar suara perempuan yang terdengar asing menghampiri telingaku. Muncullah figur gadis berambut _pink_ dan menggunakan ikat kepala yang membentuk bando.

Aneh sekali, apa dia sangat terobsesi dengan Anime hingga ia mewarnai seluruh rambutnya seperti itu? Sulit dipercaya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, tiba-tiba muncul 3 figur pria dari balik tabir.

Penampilan mereka seperti anime cosplayer saja. Ada yang berambut putih dan menggunakan masker hitam, ia menutup sebelah matanya dengan ikat kepala. Yang satu berambut pirang kekuning-kuningan dan berdiri seperti duri landak, dan yang satu lagi.. ia terlihat putih pucat seperti hantu dan hanya menggunakan pakaian... setengah... dan membiarkan pusar perutnya terbuka.

Sungguh, dimana aku ini?

Dan siapa orang-orang aneh ini?

"Siapa kalian? Dimana aku?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kau berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha" gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum.

"Konoha?"

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Berasal Darimana Dia?

**THE GATE OF DIMENSION (NARUTO X READER)**

 **Author : honeyhamaadaa**

 **BAHASA INDONESIA**

 **Guide :**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **BERASAL DARI MANA DIA?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Konoha?"

Seketika hatiku terasa geli, bicara apa para _anime cosplayers_ ini?

"Hahahaha..." tanpa ragu kulepaskan tawaku. Mana mungkin aku berada di desa fiksional seperti Konoha.

Apa para _anime cosplayers_ ini benar-benar terobsesi dengan serial si landak kuning itu?

Kulihat orang-orang yang ada didepanku mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat sebelah alis mereka dalam kebingungan.

"Kalian sudah gila ya? Mana mungkin ini desa Konoha" kulontarkan kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya sambil melepaskan tawaku lagi, "Konoha hanya desa khayalan, kawan".

"Apa katamu?! Desa khayalan? Kau sudah gila ya? Kau benar-benar berada di sini, bodoh.." kulihat pria yang meniru gaya Naruto itu terlihat emosi dengan jawabanku.

"Aku masih waras, bodoh" jawabku sambil memutar mata. "Aku baru saja membaca komik tentang kartun tercinta kalian, Naruto" jawabku.

"Komik? Tentangku?" Mata biru pria berambut kuning itu menunjukkan kepolosan ketidaktahuannya.

Krikk.. krikk..

Ruangan itu hening, semua menatap Naruto gadungan itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku merasa ada hal ganjil" pria berambut putih silver tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Apa maksudnya?

"Hal ganjil?" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu bertanya.

Hal ganjil? Pikiranku pun ikut bertanya. Hal ganjil apa?

"Akan kucari tahu mengapa gadis itu berbicara seperti itu, sepertinya dia benar-benar bukan berasal dari sini" pria berambut putih itu berbalik dan berjalan sambil membuka tabir putih yang ada di hadapannya. "Jaga dia baik-baik ya" ia pun pergi.

Apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

"Baik, Guru" yang lainnya menjawab.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh dan mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Sakura, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Namaku (Y/N), senang berkenalan denganmu" aku tersenyum membalas tindakan manisnya.

"Namaku Sai" pria pucat itu tiba-tiba angkat bicara sambil tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu" ia melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya sebagai balasan. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang ber- _cosplaying_ sebagai Naruto.

Sulit dipercaya, dia sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Butuh berapa banyak biaya yang ia keluarkan untuk ber- _cosplaying_ seperti ini?

"Jadi.. siapa nama asli si peniru Naruto ini?" Tanyaku tanpa ragu sambil menunjuk pria berambut kuning itu.

Seketika Sakura dan Sai berekspresi aneh dan kebingungan mendengar kata-kataku. Memangnya apa yang salah? Dia memang _cosplayer_ -nya Naruto bukan?

"Peniru Naruto? Hey, bodoh! Aku ini memang Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" Si landak kuning itu protes.

"Hahahaha, kau ini benar-benar terobsesi dengan kartun bodoh itu ya? Dengar ya, yang kutahu Naruto hanyalah karakter khayalan bodoh ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Kau tahu itu kan? Jadi berhentilah mengaku-ngaku sebagai Naruto" jawabku sambil melipat tangan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Siapa itu Masashi Kishimoto? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti kau ini" Si landak kuning itu terlihat bingung.

"Haduh.." aku menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan.

 _Cosplayer_ aneh.. pencipta kartun obsesinya sendiri saja tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah Naruto.. tidak usah bahas itu.. 'iya' kan saja semua pendapat gadis ini" kudengar Sai membujuk 'Naruto' untuk mengalah. Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Takkan ada habisnya jika membahas pendapat para _cosplayer_ aneh ini.

"Dia benar, Naruto. Mungkin Naruto yang dimaksud (Y/N) itu Naruto yang lain" ujar Sakura.

"Huh.." si landak kuning itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah" jawabnya.

"Jadi nama orang ini memang Naruto?" Tanyaku.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya".

Aku tersenyum, "Salam kenal ya" kutepuk lengan Naruto. "Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi, mungkin kau hanya mirip dengan karakter fiksi yang kubaca dari komik milik Ben-" kupotong kalimatku sendiri, seketika aku teringat dengan keluargaku yang tadi masih ada di kapal.. "Tunggu.. Ben.. Gwen.. Grandpa Max!" Rasa panik mulai melonjak memenuhi pikiranku.

"Ada apa, (Y/N)?" Tanya Sakura.

"Keluargaku.. mereka masih berada dalam kapal saat badai itu terjadi" jawabku.

"Jadi keluargamu hilang?" Tanya Sai.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah" Sai berbalik, "Aku akan laporkan ini kepada guru Kakashi" ia pun memulai langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Guru Kakashi?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, pria yang memakai penutup wajah" jawab Sakura.

"Oh" jawabku singkat.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.." Sakura tampaknya sedikit berpikir. "Biar kuperiksa kondisinya" ucapnya.

Ia pun menaruh satu telapak tangannya di atas dadaku (tapi tidak menempel) seolah-olah tangannya adalah sebuah stetoskop dokter. Lalu keluarlah caha ya hijau dari tangannya.

Wow... apa gadis berambut _pink_ ini memiliki kekuatan medis? Sulit dipercaya.

"Kondisimu sudah membaik" ucapnya dan menarik kembali telapak tangannya.

"Wow.. bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu? Kau.. punya.. kekuatan super?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya.

Seketika Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaanku. "Itu chakra medisku" jawabnya.

Chakra... ya.. yang kutahu chakra adalah pusaran energi yang ada didalam tubuh.

Hebat.. sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengendalikan salah satu dari ketujuh pusaran energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk mengobati orang lain. Menakjubkan.

"Hebat.." ucapku dengan polosnya.

"Kau belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu di tempatmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Tanpa ragu aku menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto menyeringai, "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan dari itu" ucapnya.

 **Author's P.O.V**

 _ **\- Kantor Hokage -**_

"Sepertinya ini masalah serius" Tsunade menaruh dua jarinya di dagu sambil berpikir sesuatu. "Apa kau yakin gadis itu benar-benar berasal dari dimensi lain?" Tanyanya lagi kepada Kakashi.

"Sangat yakin, Nona. Dia menganggap bahwa kami dan desa ini adalah sebuah khayalan" jawab Kakashi.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin akan hal itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia mengira bahwa kami adalah 'peniru' dari karakter buku yang ia baca sebelum ia tenggelam" jawab Kakashi.

"Tunggu, dia mengira semua ini adalah khayalan? Apa dia sudah gila?" Tanya Shizune.

"Tidak, Nona Shizune. Tidak ada gejala-gejala kelainan jiwa pada gadis itu, Sakura sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti. Sepertinya gadis itu terpengaruh genjutsu seseorang hingga ia terlempar ke dalam dimensi yang menurutnya adalah dunia khayalan" jawab Kakashi.

"Hmm.. perkiraanmu cukup masuk akal, sebaiknya kita selidiki ini secepatnya. Akan kutemui gadis itu untuk memeriksa apakah benar ia terpengaruh genjutsu atau tidak. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke laut untuk melakukan-" belum selesai Tsunade berbicara, suara ketukan pintu memotong kalimatnya.

"Masuk" jawab Tsunade.

Sai pun muncul dibalik pintu yang dibukanya, ia pun mengambil beberapa langkah untuk masuk. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, ada satu hal yang berhubungan dengan (Y/N).. gadis yang kami temukan saat patroli laut".

"Beri tahu kami, cepat" jawab Tsunade.

"Ternyata (Y/N) bersama keluarganya di sebuah kapal pada saat badai itu terjadi. Jadi... keluarga (Y/N) menghilang setelah badai" jelas Sai.

"Pemberitahuan bagus, Sai. Kakashi, kembalilah ke laut dan lakukan penyelidikan sekaligus pencarian terhadap keluarga (Y/N) bersama Guy, Kurenai dan Shikamaru. Sai, sampaikan pesan misi dadakan ini kepada Guy, Kurenai dan Shikamaru, lalu wawancarai (Y/N) untuk meminta data ciri-ciri keluarganya" ujar Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama" jawab Kakashi & Sai serempak.

Dengan sigap Sai mengeluarkan perangkat menggambarnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu. "Choju Giga!" Seketika beberapa ekor burung keluar dari kertas itu dan terbang keluar dari kantor Hokage untuk menyampaikan pesan.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Kulangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari rumah sakit bersama (Y/N) dan Sakura. Syukurlah (Y/N) sudah pulih sekarang.

Kuperhatikan matanya memancarkan tatapan aneh saat melihat pemandangan sekitar desa. Apa yang salah? Apa lingkungan di sini terlalu kuno baginya?

"Desa ini seperti kota Nagi di daerah Okiyama, Jepang" ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi ia berbicara hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Apa benar hal yang dikatakan guru Kakashi bahwa (Y/N) memang benar-benar bukan berasal dari Negara Api yang kutinggali ini? Jika demikian, berasal darimana dia?

"Apa itu tempat tinggalmu?" Ditengah pemikiranku tentang daerah asal (Y/N), Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan yang tepat kepada (Y/N).

"Bukan, aku pernah berkunjung ke sana saat liburan musim dingin" jawab (Y/N).

"Lalu dimana tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanpa ragu kukeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tinggal di Tokyo, Jepang" jawabnya.

Tokyo? Kota apa itu? Tak pernah kudengar nama kota itu sebelumnya. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura sebagai kode pertanyaan ia tahu kota itu atau tidak, namun nihil, ia menjawab kode itu dengan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku merasa ada hal aneh, mengapa kalian sama sekali tidak tahu hal apapun yang kubicarakan?" Tanyanya. "Apa pembicaraanku tidak masuk akal?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya, hal-hal yang kaubicarakan sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti dan terlalu asing, menurutku.." jawabku.

Kulihat ia menundukkan kepala, "Sebenarnya dimana aku ini? Apa aku sudah mati dan terjebak di dunia lain? Yah kurasa aku sudah mati" Terlihat sekali ekspresi pesimisnya dari raut murung wajahnya.

"Hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu" kuputuskan untuk berhenti di hadapannya. "Lihat aku, (Y/N)" kusentuh kedua bahunya. "Lihat dirimu, (Y/N). Kau masih bisa menghirup udara, bukan? Matamu masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, bukan? Syukuri itu.. (Y/N).. kau masih hidup, jangan pikirkan soal perbandingan tempat ini dengan tempat tinggalmu, yang terpenting bagimu adalah bagaimana caranya kau menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat yang asing bagimu. Kami para Shinobi Konoha akan berusaha membantumu menemukan keluargamu yang hilang dan memulangkan kalian ke Tokyo" tanpa direncanakan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"Naruto benar, (Y/N).. saat ini kau hanya perlu bersabar. Kami akan berusaha" Sakura turut andil untuk menyemangati (Y/N).

Akhirnya senyum kecil terukir di bibir (Y/N). Cukup manis. "Terima kasih dorongannya" ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang keren kepadaku?" Tanyanya. "Bisakah kau tunjukkan itu kepadaku?" Lanjutnya.

"Ikut aku" jawabku dan menuntunnya ikut ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Kau Aneh

**THE GATE OF DIMENSION (NARUTO X READER)**

 **Author : honeyhamaadaa**

 **BAHASA INDONESIA**

 **Guide :**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **KAU ANEH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

Naruto terus menuntunku pergi ke suatu tempat, entah tempat apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Sementara Sakura, ia masih mengikuti dari belakang, ia tersenyum manis saat aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan aku pun mulai berpikir, sepertinya aku terjebak di dunia mereka.

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi namun aku yakin itu. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang bisa menghancurkan dunia ini yang berkaitan denganku.

Kami pun mulai menaiki tangga di sebuah bangunan beratap merah dengan tulisan 火 di depannya, entah bangunan apa itu namun sepertinya bangunan ini adalah yang terbesar dari bangunan lain. Lalu kulihat Desa Konoha dari atap seperti balkon- yang ada di atas bangunan itu.. Wow, ternyata Konoha terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini.

"Sakura..." kudengar seseorang memanggil Sakura. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat siapa itu, ternyata dia seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memakai pakaian _sexy_ berwarna ungu. Ia berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Shizune memanggilmu ke rumah sakit ia membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan operasi" jawabnya.

"Baiklah.. terima kasih informasinya" Sakura pun bergegas pergi dengan gadis itu, "Naruto, jaga (Y/N) ya.." ucapnya dari jauh.

"Serahkan saja padaku" jawab Naruto.

"Hey Naruto.. kau bilang kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang keren kepadaku?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, akan kutunjukkan.. tapi tidak di sini" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu di mana?" Tanyaku.

"Di atas sana.." ia menunjuk ke arah tebing yang telah terukir relief-relief wajah, sepertinya wajah-wajah itu adalah para pahlawan atau mungkin pemimpin desa terdahulu yang telah diabadikan jasanya.

"Ikut aku.." Naruto menarik tanganku dan berjalan ke dekat sebuah anak tangga tanah yang sangat panjang, yang mungkin saja mengarah ke puncak tebing itu. Namun setelah dekat dengan anak tangga, ia malah menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanyaku.

Kulihat Naruto menengadah menatap anak tangga panjang itu. "Kondisimu belum pulih sepenuhnya, aku yakin kau tidak akan kuat menaiki tangga ini, kita ambil cara cepat saja" ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

Tanpa bicara tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku dengan cara bridal style. "Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya, pegang saja bahuku" ucapnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari..

Namun sepertinya perkiraanku salah, ia justru membawaku lompat yang membuat tanganku reflek memegang erat bahunya, kulihat lompatannya begitu tinggi dan jauh. Luar biasa.. manusia macam apa dia?

Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah mendarat di puncak tebing. "Kita sudah sampai.." ia pun menurunkanku.

"Lompatanmu luar biasa, Naruto.."

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa.. itu hal biasa, semua Shinobi bisa melakukannya" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, sepertinya dia sedikit tersipu. "Lagipula bukan itu yang akan kutunjukkan" lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia berbalik membelakangi tebing, "Kau lihat pohon besar itu bukan?" Ia menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan tangan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tanganmu bisa remuk jika kau meninjunya" jawabku.

"Akan kubuktikan" setelah mengucapkan kedua kata itu ia pun langsung berlari dan..

DERR...

Tanpa ragu ia mengirim tinjunya ke batang pohon besar itu.

Apa dia sudah gila? Mungkin buku-buku jarinya sudah remuk sekarang.

Namun sepertinya perkiraanku salah, pohon itu justru tumbang setelah Naruto menonjoknya. Wow. Sulit dipercaya. "Keren.." sejujurnya tak ada kata lagi untuk aksi si Landak Kuning itu. "Tapi apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

Naruto tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatiku, "Tanganku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Itu mudah, cukup dengan memusatkan aliran chakramu ke tangan maka tanganmu akan lebih kuat dan kebal walau menghantam benda apapun" jawabnya, "Sebenarnya punyaku tadi belum seberapa, pukulan Sakura bahkan lebih dahsyat dariku, dia bisa saja melubangi tanah dengan sekali pukulan" lanjutnya.

"Hebat" jawabku.

"Itu adalah sebuah teknik ninjutsu ringan" ucapnya.

Ninjutsu? Teknik macam apa itu? Jujur aku belum pernah mendengar teknik itu. Huh.. mungkin jika Ben di sini ia akan memberi tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia Shinobi kepadaku..

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Kulihat ekspresi (Y/N) yang sedikit kebingungan saat aku menyebut kata 'Ninjutsu'. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti apa itu Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu dan Kekkei Genkai".

Tanpa ragu dan dengan polosnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Huhh..

Gadis macam apa dia? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu soal teknik-teknik dasar Shinobi. Mungkin dia memang bukan dari kalangan Shinobi seperti sebagian warga desa ini.

Entahlah..

Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia memang berasal dari daerah yang jauh dan tak pernah mengenal siapa dan apa itu Shinobi.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, kau tidak seperti gadis lain" akupun memilih untuk duduk menghadap ke timur dan melihat indahnya desa dari ketinggian tebing. Kulihat dia ikut duduk di sampingku dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah pemakluman dari kata-kataku sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu aku aneh" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hey, jangan dimasukkan ke hati, itu hanya ungkapan saja" jawabku. "Akan kujelaskan tentang 4 hal yang kusebutkan tadi. Ninjutsu adalah teknik ninja yang berhubungan dengan pengendalian chakra. Lalu Genjutsu adalah teknik ninja yang berhubungan dengan ilusi, sedangkan Taijutsu adalah teknik bela diri fisik para Shinobi" jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Lalu apa itu Kekkei Genkai?" Tanya (Y/N).

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu paham apa itu Kekkei Genkai, tapi yang kutahu Kekkei Genkai dalam bahasa lain adalah garis darah, jadi itu adalah bakat alami dan jenis chakra yang kita miliki sejak lahir. Semua orang punya kemampuan dan jenis chakra yang berbeda-beda. Contohnya Sakura dan Ino, mereka mempunyai Kekkei Genkai yang berbeda. Sakura memiliki kemampuan luar biasa di bidang medis sedangkan Ino memiliki kemampuan luar biasa di bidang kejiwaan dan komunikasi" jelasku panjang lebar.

 **(A/N: Ciie diem-diem Naruto pinter yah XD)**

Kulihat (Y/N) mengangguk memahami kata-kataku. Sepertinya ia memang butuh banyak belajar di sini.

"Yah aku tahu ini terdengar asing bagiku. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang dunia ninja seperti yang ada di komik-komik ninja milik Ben, sepupuku. Tapi aku akan belajar tentang itu semampuku" ucapnya.

"Bagus.." mendengar kata-katanya mulutku reflek menjawab kata itu, "Kau masih punya banyak waktu di sini sebelum kami menemukan tempat tinggalmu dan memulangkanmu" jawabku.

Mendengar kata-kata itu (Y/N) tersenyum lebar. Lalu ikut menatap keindahan Konohagakure dari atas.

"Baiklah ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau.." spontan ia menolaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahan dengan bau-bau aneh di rumah sakit itu"

"(Y/N) tidak perlu kembali ke rumah sakit" kudengar sebilah suara yang tak asing menghampiri telingaku.

"Nenek Tsunade" aku tersenyum dan segera berdiri.

(Y/N) mengerutkan kening kebingungan, "Wanita cantik seperti ini kau bilang 'Nenek'?" Celetuknya.

"Kau tidak usah heran, dia sudah biasa memanggilku seperti itu" Nenek Tsunade tersenyum. "Ulurkan sebelah tanganmu" ucapnya.

Tanpa ragu (Y/N) mengulurkan tangannya, kulihat Nenek Tsunade melakukan pemeriksaan di denyut nadi pergelangan tangan (Y/N), siku-siku, leher bahkan dada- hingga ke perut. Tapi kumelihat ekspresi kebingungan dari wajah si Penyembuh Profesional ini. "Aneh sekali, energi chakramu tidak mengalir ke seluruh tubuhmu, mereka hanya berputar-putar di tujuh titik tubuhmu saja.. sepertinya kau bukan dari kalangan Shinobi" ucapnya.

"Memang bukan, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apapun tentang Shinobi" jawab (Y/N).

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, nenek?" Tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya bawa dia ke penginapan dekat Ichiraku Ramen, aku sudah memesan satu kamar untuk dia di sana. Suruh dia istirahat, dan antar dia kepadaku besok pagi untuk meditasi pembukaan titik chakra" Nenek Tsunade mulai berbalik meninggalkan kami.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku, Nek" jawabku spontan.

"Terima kasih, Nona Tsunade" (Y/N) sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama" jawab Hokage Wanita itu. Ia pun melangkah pergi menuruni tangga itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kau memanggil wanita cantik dan sexy seperti dia dengan kata Nenek" (Y/N) sepertinya masih terkecoh dengan penampilan Nenek Tsunade yang terlihat 25 tahun lebih muda dari usia aslinya.

Seketika aku terkekeh mendengar perkataan (Y/N). "Kau tidak tahu ya? Orang yang barusan kau temui itu usianya sudah setengah abad". Kulihat (Y/N) mengerutkan keningnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Sejujurnya ekspresi itu membuatku geli ingin tertawa. "Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa tanya kepada Sakura, dia kan muridnya" lanjutku.

"Huh.. sudahlah itu hal tidak penting, tidak perlu diperpanjang. Sebaiknya kau antar aku ke tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan orang itu. Aku lelah, dadaku masih sesak karena tenggelam tadi" pintanya.

"Baiklah" jawabku.

 _ **\- Kantor Hokage -**_

 **Author's P.O.V**

Tsunade terus melangkah di lorong kantornya sendiri menuju ke ruangannya, suara sandal hak pendeknya bergema di dinding lorong yang sepi itu. Ia menghela nafas sambil memegang knop pintu ruangannya.

"Nona Hokage" ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Seketika Tsunade menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Kakashi, Might Guy, Shikamaru dan Neji (pengganti Kurenai).

"Kami ingin-"

"Laporan hasil misi tadi ya?" Tsunade memotong kalimat Kakashi yang belum seleaai. "Masuk.. kita bicarakan di dalam" Ia pun segera menekan knop pintunya lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti oleh 4 pria di belakangnya.

Neji berjalan paling belakang dan menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu.

Tsunade pun langsung duduk di kursinya, "Jadi apa kalian mendapat informasi dari patroli dan penyelidikan kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya buku ini yang kami temukan di laut, sepertinya ini buku milik (Y/N)" Kakashi menaruh sebuah buku basah di meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selai itu, kami juga mendapat serangan dari tim Akatsuki" sambung Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki? Menyerang? Apa maksud mereka?" Tsunade mulai berpikir keras antara hubungan datangnya (Y/N) si gadis polos dengan penyerangan Akatsuki.

"Aku yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembatalan pernyataan perang yang mereka ajukan kepada tim aliansi Sh inobi beberapa bulan lalu" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mereka bilang mereka mencari sesuatu yang kami sembunyikan" sambung Guy.

"Sebaiknya kalian ceritakan bagaimana dan apa tujuan mereka menyerang kalian agar aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan mudah, pendapat kalian sama sekali belum bisa kucerna dengan baik" ujar Tsunade.

"Jadi begini..." Kakashi memulai

 _ **\- Kejadian Sebelumnya -**_

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah siang ini tanpa ada satu awan pun yang menutupinya, hawanya sangat panas hingga berhasil menembus ubun-ubun kepala.

Di atas kapal, Tim Konoha yang mendapat misi dadakan itu terus berlayar mengikuti arah angin sambil waspada akan kedatangan musuh sambil menatap tajam lautan berombak tenang itu, ya siapa tahu saja mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana.

"Neji, aktifkan Byakuganmu" suruh Kakashi.

"Baik" Neji mengangguk. "Byakugan!" Ucapnya dan seketika otot-otot matanya mulai mengencang, pengelihatannya pun jadi semakin tajam seperti sinar X pada mesin radiograph- yang memindai segalanya yang ada di lautan hingga dasarnya.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah, "Di sebelah sana" lanjutnya.

"Biar kuambil" Guy pun langsung melompat turun dari kapal dan berlari di atas air menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Neji. Ia mengangkat buku yang mengapung di air, "Hey Neji! Apa matamu rusak? Yang kau lihat hanyalah komik basah yang terbuang di laut ini!" Teriaknya.

"Jangan dibuang, mungkin itu buku milik (Y/N) yang belum sempat kami ambil" jawab Kakashi.

"Apa kau menemukan tanda-tanda orang tenggelam yang lain, Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, tidak ada mayat terapung ataupun tanda-tanda orang lain tenggelam selain (Y/N)" jawab Neji, matanya masih terfokus ke arah lautan.

Mendengar jawaban Neji, Shikamaru mulai curiga bahwa ini pasti berhubungan dengan Akatsuki ataupun musuh baru yang berencana menghancurkan dunia dengan membuka gerbang dimensi lain dan (Y/N) adalah sebagai umpannya. "Aku yakin (Y/N) pasti hanyalah korban pembukaan gerbang dimensi lain yang dilakukan oleh musuh" mulut Shikamaru pun menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Kecurigaanmu sama denganku" jawab Kakashi.

Neji kembali mengarahkan pengelihatannya ke arah Guy yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kapal sambil membawa buku (Y/N). Namun ia terkejut bukan kepalang ketika ia melihat pusaran chakra di belakang Guy. "Jurus Kamui Madara! Gawat!" Ucapnya.

Lalu..

WUZZZ...

Sebuah angin besar menerpa kapal Tim Konoha hingga kapal itu terbalik.

Untung saja peringatan cepat dari Neji berhasil membuat yang lainnya menghindar dari serangan. Termasuk Guy, ia sontak melompat setinggi-tingginya seperti melayang di udara ketika mendengar teriakan Neji. "Konohasenpu!" Dengan sigap ia mempercepat pendaratannya sambil menyerang Madara dengan jurus taijutsunya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Laporan Misi

The Gate of Dimension (Naruto X Reader)

#4

Laporan Misi

"Konohasenpu!" Dengan sigap Guy mempercepat pendaratannya sambil menyerang 'Madara' dengan jurus taijutsunya.

Namun serangan Guy tidak membuahkan hasil, si 'Madara' bertopeng itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya tembus dari serangan sambil masuk ke dalam lautan yang membuat serangan Guy hanya mengenai air laut. Si 'Madara' bertopeng itu pun berpindah tempat ke jarak yang lebih jauh dan langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya yakni sebuah kipas besar (Gunbai) untuk menyerang mereka untuk keduakalinya. Belum sempat 'Madara' menyerang, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu mengunci gerakan tangan 'Madara' dengan jurus pengendalian bayangannya.

"Apa maksudmu menyerang kami, Madara?" Tanya Kakashi, "Dalam pertemuan beberapa bulan lalu bukankah kalian sudah menyatakan mundur sebelum perang?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya menguji kewaspadaan kalian dan meminta sesuatu dari kalian yang kalian sembunyikan.." jawab 'Madara'

Seketika Tim Konoha mengerutkan keningnya dalam kebingungan, terkecuali Shikamaru yang masih konsentrasi dengan jurusnya sambil mencerna perkataan pria bertopeng mata satu itu.

"Hey! kau ini tidak pernah dididik untuk berbicara dengan benar ya?! Bicaralah yang benar! Masa mudamu payah sekali.." celetuk Guy.

"Jangan memancing emosinya, Guru Guy, kita tidak pernah tahu kemampuan sebenarnya dari orang itu seperti apa" ujar Neji.

"Berarti kalian memang bodoh jika kalian tidak tahu maksudku.." celetuk 'Madara'

"Tidak sopan" gumam Shikamaru. "Carilah apa yang kaucari di tempat lain.. kami tidak tahu apa-apa soal hal yang kau bicarakan itu" lanjutnya. "Merepotkan saja" gumamnya.

"Jadi kalian tidak mau memberikannya ya? Baiklah kalau begitu" tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangan kirinya seperti memberikan sebuah kode, sepertinya ia datang tidak sendirian.

Seketika dari belakang Tim Konoha muncul seekor hiu jenis Megalodon yang ukurannya hampir menyamai Paus Biru yang ada di samudera- yang melompat sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seperti siap untuk menelan mereka bulat-bulat.

Dengan segera Neji menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menghindar, hingga jurus pengendalian bayangannya terputus. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi dan Guy, mereka segera bergerak menjauh dari hiu raksasa itu.

"Terima kasih, Neji" ucap Shikamaru lalu berdiri.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu fokus dengan jurusmu, Shikamaru" ujar Neji. Ia pun melirik ke arah hiu raksasa itu dengan mata Byakugannya, dengan cepat ia mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. "Sepertinya ada anggota Akatsuki lain yang bersembunyi di sebuah tempat, dan aku yakin dia seorang ahli Genjutsu tingkat tinggi hingga ia bisa memunculkan hiu raksasa ini seakan-akan itu hiu sungguhan" ucap Neji.

"Sudah kuduga pengecut bertopeng itu tidak datang sendirian" gumam Shikamaru.

Di saat itu pula Kakashi dan Guy mendarat di samping mereka.

"Analisismu tepat, Neji. Sebaiknya kau cari dia dan bongkar persembunyiannya bersama Shikamaru, biar aku dan Guy yang akan mengalihkan perhatian Madara" bisik Kakashi kepada timnya.

"Baik" jawab Neji dan Shikamaru serentak, dan melakukan tindakan sesuai rencana.

"Ayo maju, Kakashi!" Tanpa peringatan apapun Guy langsung berlari mendekati 'Madara'. "Semangat Masa Muda!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Dasar alis tebal" gumam Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dan ia pun langsung maju membantu Guy.

"Byakugan!" Neji memindai apapun yang ada di sekitar pantai dan batu-batu karang yang menjulang tinggi di tempat itu. "Aku menemukan seseorang di sana" Neji menunjuk ke arah sebuah pulau kecil yang hanya berisi batu karang besar dan tinggi, "Dia seorang wanita" ucapnya setelah melakukan 'zoom' dalam pengelihatannya. "Ayo Shikamaru" ajak Neji.

"Tunggu Neji, aku punya sedikit rencana" Shikamaru menyeringai.

TING.. TING..

Dentingan Kunai Kakashi terdengar begitu nyaring saat benda itu menghantam Gunbai pria bertopeng itu.

Guy mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang dengan cara memutar kakinya ke arah 'Madara'. Namun lagi-lagi Guy gagal menyerangnya karena kakinya seperti menembus tubuh pria itu.

"Bagus!" Kakashi merasa mendapat kesempatan dari tindakan Guy yang membuat 'Madara' harus memokuskan diri terhadap jutsu tembus itu, dengan sangat cepat ia mengumpulkan chakra listrik di tangan kanannya lalu..

"Chidori!" Gumamnya sambil menyerang 'Madara' namun tanpa diduga-duga..

WUZZZ..

Tak kalah cepat dari Kakashi, 'Madara' mengibaskan kipas besarnya hingga Kakashi terlempar begitu jauh, terjatuh dan memantul-mantul di atas air laut seperti bola basket. Namun Kakashi berhasil mengerem dan mendarat dengan sempurna sebelum ia menabrak karang.

Melihat hal itu tentu saja Guy tidak bisa diam saja seperti batu karang, tanpa diduga oleh 'Madara', Guy berhasil membuatnya jatuh dengan cara 'Menyerimpung' kakinya.

(A/N: Jujur aku gak tau bahasa baku 'nyerimpung' apaan XD)

Alhasil pria bertopeng itu ambruk di atas air laut dan dengan segera Guy menyergap tangan pria itu dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu..

TUKK..

Guy menjitak kepala si 'Madara' itu, "Dasar anak nakal.. gunakan masa mudamu baik-baik" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh si 'Madara' itu tembus dan seperti tenggelam dan menyatu ke dalam air dengan cepat. Ia menghilang begitu saja.

"Sial, sudah kuduga ia akan menggunakan jutsu bodoh itu" keluh Guy.

Secepat kilat si 'Madara' itu muncul dari bawah air di belakang Guy yang masih berjongkok, ia langsung menyerang Guy dengan Gunbainya akan tetapi..

TINGG...

Kakashi menghalanginya dengan Kunainya. "Sepertinya kau lupa jika aku masih di sini".

Di sisi lain, Neji berlari mendekati tempat persembunyian si Ahli Genjutsu itu, namun sepertinya gerakan Neji diketahui oleh orang yang diincarnya, dan ia sudah menyadari itu karena mata Byakugannya melihat gadis di balik batu itu melakukan sebuah gerakan tenang sambil menutup matanya seperti akan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus untuk menyerang.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba saja gerakan kaki Neji terhenti karena kaki kanannya seperti dicengkram oleh air laut. Lalu muncullah 2 manusia air tanpa wajah- hanya kedua mata saja yang muncul di daerah wajah mereka.

Neji memokuskan aliran chakranya ke kaki kanannya yang terkunci dan ia pun berhasil lepas dari cengkraman itu dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung. "Aku tahu memang sangat berbahaya jika aku menghadapi jurus ilusi ini sendirian, tapi.. setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bermain-main agar tenaga pengguna Genjutsu ini bisa berkurang" pikir Neji. Dan ia pun langsung membalas serangan-serangan 'siluman' air itu dengan pukulan-pukulan lembut nan kebut ala klan Hyuuga.

Di sisi lain, Shikamaru mengintip dari balik pohon kelapa besar di pantai dan melihat jelas seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sebelah sisi rambutnya dikepang dan di sisi lainnya dibiarkan lurus, dan memakai jubah Akatsuki. Gadis itu hanya diam menutup mata dan terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh. Diam-diam Shikamaru mendekati gadis itu dari belakang, namun tetap menjaga jarak agar gerakannya tidak terlacak. "Kagemane no jutsu" ucapnya pelan.

Bayangan yang dikendalikan Shikamaru pun langsung merambat cepat ke arah gadis itu lalu seketika..

"A-" gadis itu sedikit merintih ketika merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. "S-sial" gumamnya.

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Jadi kau pemilik hiu ilusi itu, Yakumo Kurama" ternyata Shikamaru mengenal gadis itu.

Ya, Yakumo Kurama. Gadis asal Konoha yang merupakan 'mantan murid' dari Kurenai Yuhii yang dulu pernah diasingkan ke tempat yang jauh karena orang-orang takut akan Genjutsunya. Klan Kurama memang terkenal akan keahlian Genjutsu dan Taijutsu yang luar biasa. Namun Yakumo ini berbeda, ia memiliki fisik yang sangat lemah hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak banyak untuk berlatih Taijutsu dengan baik, ia ingin seperti Rock Lee yang berhasil masuk Akademi Ninja dengan hanya mengandalkan Taijutsu saja. Ia ingin mengandalkan keahlian Genjutsunya itu, namun gurunya (Kurenai) menyuruhnya untuk menyerah karena menjadi seorang Shinobi haruslah memiliki fisik yang kuat.

(A/N: Yang inget Yakumo angkat tangan :-P)

Karena keinginannya yang terpendam, dan tidak ingin menerima kenyataan kini hatinya dipenuhi dendam kepada sang guru juga dipenuhi ambisi untuk menghancurkan tanah kelahirannya sendiri, Konoha dengan cara bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan dibantu oleh ramuan dari kekasihnya, Kabuto, untuk memperkuat fisiknya.

(A/N: Anggap aja Yakumo emang pacarnya Kabuto XD)

Jadi jelas seorang Shikamaru Nara bisa mengenal gadis ini. "Kau ini merepotkan saja" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

Tak lama Neji mendarat di samping Shikamaru, "Rencana bagus, Shikamaru" puji Neji tersenyum.

"T-tobi.. a-aku tertangkap" gumam Yakumo yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akan Genjutsunya lagi.

'Madara' merasakan chakra lain di sekitar tempat Yakumo. Dengan cepat ia pun menjauhkan Guy dan Kakashi dengan Gunbainya darinya lalu berpindah tempat dengan jurus Kamui. Ia muncul di tempat Yakumo lalu...

WUZZ...

Ia langsung mengibaskan Gunbai besarnya ke arah Shikamaru dan Neji. Otomatis kedua ninja Konoha itu terlempar jauh ke lautan bebas. Ia pun merangkul Yakumo dan membawanya kabur dengan jurus Kamui lagi.

Beruntung Neji dan Shikamaru baik-baik saja karena mereka berhasil mengerem tubuh mereka dari dorongan angin Gunbai itu dengan baik.

"Sial! Mereka melarikan diri" Shikamaru memukul air laut untuk mengekspresikan kejengkelannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke guru Kakashi dan guru Guy lalu memberitahukan siapa orang di balik karang itu" ujar Neji.

\- Waktu Sekarang -

"...dari perkataannya yang memaksa, sudah tak perlu diduga-duga lagi, Akatsuki pasti mengincar (Y/N) karena mereka membutuhkan (Y/N) sebagai umpan pembukaan gerbang dimensi dan masuk ke dimensi itu dengan tujuan menghancurkan dunia atau melanjutkan proyek Mugen Tsukoyomi mereka. Sepertinya ia juga meminta bantuan Genjutsu dari Yakumo untuk mempengaruhi (Y/N) atau dalam pembukaan gerbang dimensi" jelas Kakashi.

Tsunade berpikir, "Tapi saat (Y/N) kuperiksa, tak ada tanda-tanda dirinya terpengaruh Genjutsu apapun" jawab Tsunade.

"Mungkin karena (Y/N) adalah orang luar, jadi hanya Genjutsu terkuatlah yang bisa mempengaruhinya seperti Mugen Tsukoyomi dan Genjutsu dari Yakumo. Genjutsu-genjutsu biasa dari klan Uchiha tidak berpengaruh padanya" jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, akan kukirim para Anbu untuk memeriksa tempat pengasingan Yakumo Kurama untuk penyelidikan kronologi bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri. Beri tahu teman-teman kalian untuk tidak membiarkan (Y/N) pergi jauh-jauh apa lagi sampai keluar dari Konoha" ujar Tsunade. "Akan kupikirkan bagaimana caranya (Y/N) pulang tanpa harus menyerahkan diri kepada Akatsuki" lanjutnya.

"Baik" jawab 4 pria itu serentak.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi, terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian" ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan bingkisan kepada mereka.

Keempat pria itu pun melakukan Ojigi.

"Kami permisi dulu" ucap Kakashi.

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kantor Hokage.

\- Penginapan -

Di petang yang damai ini, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat desa Konoha. Warna oranye bercampur ungu pun mulai mewarnai cakrawala sekitar matahari yang siap terbenam.

Dari lantai 4 penginapan yang (Y/N) tempati, yang tepat menghadap ke barat, (Y/N) melihat langsung dan merasakan hangatnya suasana senja di Konoha. Kini ia merasakan suasana kuno Jepang tanpa pemanjaan teknologi canggih seperti di dunianya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas setelah menghirup udara senja yang bersih tanpa kontaminasi asap pabrik.

TOKK.. TOK.. TOK..

Tiba-tiba (Y/N) mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan rasa penasaran (Y/N) membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat siapa orang di balik pintu.

"Selamat sore, (Y/N)" ternyata orang itu adalah Sai, ia tersenyum.

"Oh.. hai Sai, selamat sore.. ayo masuk dan duduklah" ajak (Y/N).

"Terima kasih" Sai pun mengambil beberapa langkah untuk masuk lalu duduk.

"Apa yang membawamu datang kemari, Sai?" Tanya (Y/N).

"Hokage Tsunade memerintahkanku untuk mewawancaraimu, (Y/N). Dia juga meminta data ciri-ciri keluargamu yang hilang untuk pencarian lanjutan" jawab Sai sambil menaruh beberapa alat tulis dan perlengkapan lukisnya. "Dia juga memintaku untuk mengantar ini kepadamu" Sai mengeluarkan komik (Y/N) yang kini sudah agak kering.

"Ini komik milik sepupuku Ben, terima kasih Sai" (Y/N) segera menerima buku itu.

"Sama-sama" jawab Sai. "Baiklah kita mulai dengan ciri-ciri keluargamu dulu, mereka itu terlihat seperti apa?" Sai mulai mengeluarkan buku gambar dan pensilnya untuk membuat sketsa wajah.

"Kau ingin menggambar wajah mereka sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang kujelaskan?" Tanya (Y/N).

"Ya" jawab Sai singkat.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku bisa menggambarnya" usul (Y/N). "Berikan alat gambarmu" pintanya.

"Baiklah" jawab Sai sambil menurutinya.

(Y/N) pun mengingat-ingat detail wajah kedua sepupunya juga kakeknya sambil menggambar sketsa, ia tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menggambarnya. Ia terlihat begitu mahir, bahkan ia bisa melakukannya tanpa karet penghapus. Tentu saja kecepatan menggambarnya tidak sebanding dengan Sai namun hasil gambarnya hampir sebanding. Ia menambahkan permainan garis gelap-terang pada gambarnya agar terlihat lebih hidup, tak lupa ia memberikan nama (dengan menggunakan huruf Katakana) pada setiap wajah yang digambarnya sebagai goresan akhir gambarnya secara tebal.

(Hasil gambar (Y/N))

(A/N: ベン = Ben, グウェン = Gwen, グランパ マクス = Grandpa Max)

"Selesai!" Dengan bangganya ia langsung memberikan sketsa itu kepada Sai. "Maaf jika gambarku buruk, aku tidak terlalu mahir menggambar dan melukis seperti sepupuku, Gwen" lanjutnya 'Minder'.

"Gambarmu tidak buruk, ini bagus sekali, ini akan mempermudah kami dalam pencarian, aku akan memperbanyak gambar ini secara manual" jawab Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mesin fotokopi saja?" Tanya (Y/N).

"Mesin.. fotokopi?" Sai terlihat bingung.

"Ya, mesin otomatis khusus untuk memperbanyak tulisan atau gambar" jawab (Y/N).

"Oh, teknologi seperti itu belum ada di desa kami" jawab Sai.

"Oh ya.. maaf aku lupa" jawab (Y/N).

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti bahwa kau pasti berasal dari daerah yang memiliki kecanggihan teknologi yang tinggi" jawab Sai. "Baiklah aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu dalam wawancara ini" Sai mulai mengeluarkan buku jurnal kecil. "Siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanyanya.

"(Y/N) (L/N)".

(A/N: (L/N) = Last Name/Nama belakang)

"Nama orangtuamu?" Tanya Sai.

Tiba-tiba (Y/N) menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak punya orangtua, sejak kecil aku dirawat oleh Nenek dan Kakekku, kini Nenekku sudah meninggal dan hanya Kakekku yang tersisa" jawabnya lesu.

"Hey, kau bukan satu-satunya anak yatim-piatu di sini. Sejak lahir aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan seperti apa orangtuaku. Aku hanya dirawat oleh seorang guru yang menjadikanku seorang ANBU tanpa ekspresi" jawab Sai.

"ANBU? Tanpa ekspresi?" (Y/N) sedikit kebingungan.

"Ya, ANBU.. sekelompok ninja ahli dan terpilih yang ditugaskan khusus untuk melakukan misi-misi berbahaya di luar desa. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya dengan sebutan Mata-mata" jawab Sai.

"Wow.. berarti kau sangat hebat jika kau pernah bergabung dengan kelompok mata-mata itu" puji (Y/N).

"Ya begitulah" jawab Sai. "Baiklah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya" ujarnya. Baru saja Sai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tindakannya sudah terpotong dengan pintu kamar (Y/N) yang diketuk oleh orang lain.

Bersambung...

Yang ngetok pintu siapa hayooo? Tebak aja.. haha..


	5. Chapter 5 : Insiden Bogem Mentah

**THE GATE OF DIMENSION (NARUTO X READER)**

 **Author : honeyhamaadaa**

 **BAHASA INDONESIA**

 **Guide :**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **INSIDEN BOGEM MENTAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk.." ujar (Y/N).

Tak lama pintu kamar (Y/N) pun terbuka, terlihat sosok 4 orang gadis yakni Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata ada di balik pintu itu.

"Hai, (Y/N). Selamat sore" sapa Sakura.

"Oh, hai Sakura, selamat sore.. ajak teman-temanmu masuk dan duduklah" jawab (Y/N).

"Terima kasih" 4 gadis itu menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Tenten mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Tenten, kau pasti (Y/N), kan? Salam kenal" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal" jawab (Y/N) sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu" Hinata tersenyum.

(Y/N) tersenyum, "Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, kau cantik" puji (Y/N).

"Te-terima kasih" jawab Hinata.

"Oh ya, kau pasti sudah tahu gadis ini bukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino.

"Oh, kau gadis yang memanggil Sakura saat jalan-jalan tadi, bukan?" Jawab (Y/N).

"Ya, namaku Ino.. salam kenal!" Ucap Ino dengan gembira.

"Tidak hanya kepada laki-laki, ternyata Ino bisa genit kepada perempuan juga ya" celetuk Sai.

Sakura dan yang lainnya (kecuali Sai) seketika menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu ya pria pucat!" Ino terlihat begitu tersinggung dengan ucapan Sai.

Sementara Sai, ia memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya seakan-akan perkataan yang dikeluarkannya tadi tidak menanggung beban. "Aku hanya mengkritik, bukan menghinamu, nona cantik" lanjut Sai.

Tanpa bicara dan tertegun, pipi Ino memerah seperti tomat. Jantungnya seperti balapan dengan paru-paru di dalam dadanya.

(Y/N) menyeringai, "Kenapa kau tidak lamar saja dia, Sai?" Ledek (Y/N).

Sai tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya seakan menganggap perkataan (Y/N) bukanlah lelucon ataupun suruhan mutlak, "Menurut buku yang kubaca, menikah di usia terlalu muda itu tidak bagus, jadi untuk apa aku melamar wanita sekarang?" Jawabnya.

"Aku setuju dengannya" jawab Tenten.

"Ya ya.. baiklah.. jadi apa maksud dan tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Tanya (Y/N) kepada 4 gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kami ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu" Sakura memberikan tas bingkisan yang ia bawa. "Ini, aku membawakan makanan untukmu" ucapnya.

"Wah kau baik sekali, terima kasih" dengan senang hati (Y/N) menerima itu dari Sakura.

"Aku juga sudah membelikan beberapa pasang pakaian untukmu. Terima ya" Ino juga memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya.

"Ini.. bagus sekali.. Ino.. terima kasih. Kau tahu saja seleraku" jawab (Y/N).

"Sama-sama" Ino dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Um, (Y/N)" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

Hinata memberikan sebuah kotak obat-obatan herbal dari klan Hyuuga yang berukuran sedang, "A-aku hanya bisa memberikan ini kepadamu, mungkin kau akan menggunakannya nanti" ucapnya, "Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa memberi yang lebih" lanjutnya.

"Inipun sudah lebih dari cukup, Hinata" jawab (Y/N) lembut. "Terima kasih" lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama, (Y/N)" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, mungkin sesuatu yang akan kuberikan berbeda dari ketiga gadis ini" Tenten pun angkat bicara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tas atau kantung pinggang lalu membuka kancing kantung itu, "Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini" ia memberikan kantung yang terbuka itu agar (Y/N) bisa melihat isinya.

"Kunai? Shuriken? Yang benar saja Tenten" protes Ino.

"Yah aku yakin pasti dia membutuhkannya jika ia seorang Shinobi" jawab Tenten.

(Y/N) tersenyum, "Ah! Terima kasih Tenten! Kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, jujur aku bosan di penginapan ini ada papan Dart- maksudku papan sasaran panah tapi tidak ada anak panahnya, aku suka bermain itu.." (Y/N) mengambil sebuah Kunai dari dalam kantung itu melemparkannya ke arah papan Dart itu. Sasarannya tepat di titik merah di tengah papan itu.

"Wow.." keempat gadis itu terperangah seketika.

"Kemampuan membidikmu bagus (Y/N).. sepertinya kau cocok menjadi seorang Shinobi" Sai angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Tapi aku bukan kalangan Shinobi seperti kalian, nona Tsunade bilang aliran chakraku berbeda dari kalian dan hanya berputar-putar di ketujuh titik tubuhku saja" jawab (Y/N).

"Itu artinya kau belum membuka aliran chakramu, (Y/N)" balas Sakura.

"Ya aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya" jawab (Y/N).

"Kau tenang saja, mungkin tanpa Ninjutsu atau Genjutsu pun kau bisa menjadi Shinobi seperti Rock Lee dan Guru Guy, yang hanya mengandalkan Taijutsu saja" sambung Ino.

"Hmm.. Mungkin.. aku tidak yakin" jawab (Y/N) singkat.

"Kau hanya butuh motivasi dan dorongan dari dirimu sendiri, (Y/N). Jika kau memiliki tekad untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi, itu akan mempermudah terbukanya aliran Chakramu" Ujar Sakura.

(Y/N) masih terlihat bingung.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika besok pagi kau datang ke lapangan di sisi utara Kantor Hokage. Kami akan mengundang teman-teman kami dan menunjukkan kemampuan kami, ya mungkin saja semangatmu bisa bangkit nantinya" ujar Ino.

"Tapi, Nona Tsunade bilang kalau besok pagi aku harus ke Kantor Hokage untuk meditasi pembukaan titik chakra" jawab (Y/N).

"Kau bisa meminta Sai untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Nona Hokage, (Y/N)" ujar Tenten.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang" jawab (Y/N).

"Aku akan meminta Naruto untuk menjemputmu nanti" ucap Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Na-naruto ya" gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Sebaiknya jangan Naruto, biar aku saja yang menjemputnya besok. Sebaiknya kau suruh Naruto untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada teman-teman lain lewat bunshinnya" usul Tenten.

"Ide bagus, Tenten. Jika Naruto yang menjemput (Y/N) nanti ada yang cemburu," Sakura melirik Hinata.

Mendengar kalimat Sakura, Hinata menunduk malu. "Ja-jangan bicara seperti itu, Sakura-san."

 **== Oo ==**

"Sial! Kenapa kita harus gagal hari ini!" Yakumo terus menggerutu sambil terus menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan bolak-balik hingga suara benturan kaki itu menggema di dinding markas.

"Sudahlah, Yakumo. Kita bisa pikirkan cara lain," Kabuto mencoba menenangkan mood kekasihnya yang sedang drop.

"Sebaiknya kita cari informasi terlebih dahulu, tuan.." Zetsu putih tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

Sementara Tobi nampak berpikir dengan menumpukan dagunya pada kedua jari tangannya. Memikirkan cara untuk mendapat informasi tentang orang luar yang berhasil ia pancing masuk dari jurusnya itu. Walau ia jenius, namun ia terlihat kebingungan dalam mencari cara menemukannya mengingat orang itu bukanlah dari kalangan Shinobi. "Kita harus melakukan penyusupan ke Konoha," akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara.

"Pe-penyusupan?!" Yakumo reflek terkejut.

"Tobi benar, tidak ada cara lain selain itu, lagipula kita tidak mendeteksi atau mendapat petunjuk apapun tentang orang itu," sahut Kabuto.

"Tapi kan mereka sudah tahu bagaimana aliran chakra kita, terutama klan Hyuuga dan yang menguasai Senjutsu, kita pasti mudah diketahui oleh mereka dan tertangkap, apa kalian semua tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?" Protes Yakumo.

"Tenanglah Yakumo, Tuan Tobi pasti punya rencana, jangan berpikiran pendek seperti itu," sahut Zetsu hitam.

"Cukup. Jangan membuat telingaku pecah akibat bantahan kalian, ikuti saja rencanaku, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Jika kalian membantah, aku tak segan-segan akan membunuh kalian. Tujuan kita harus tercapai apapun yang terjadi," ucap Tobi tajam membuat semuanya hening sekejap. "Ini tugasmu, Kabuto. Lakukan bersama Yakumo, ikut aku besok pagi untuk menemui seseorang," ujarnya.

"Baik," jawab Yakumo dan Kabuto serempak.

 **\- Esok Pagi -**

CRAKK.. CRAK.. CRAK..

3 Shuuriken baru saja mendarat di 3 papan Dart berbeda yang ada di lapangan kecil itu, tepat pada titik merah pula, bukan Shinobi Konoha yang melakukannya, namun (Y/N) lah pelakunya. Kemampuan membidiknya sangat bagus bak bakat ninja alami, ia hanya menganggap Shuuriken-shuriken itu sebagai jarum Dart yang biasa ia mainkan bersama Ben dan Gwen, bukan hal sulit walau Shuuriken itu memang terasa sedikit lebih berat dari jarum Dartnya.

Lee, Neji, Kiba dan Akamaru yang memperhatikan gerakan (Y/N) terlihat sedikit kagum.

"Bidikannya tepat, dia punya insting bidik yang sangat bagus. Tapi bukankah Naruto bilang kalau gadis itu bukan Shinobi?" Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Memang bukan, chakranya hanya berputar-putar dan berpusat di tujuh titik tubuhnya saja, tidak mengalir seperti kita tandanya ia belum membuka jalan untuk aliran chakranya," Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan Byakugannya angkat bicara.

"Hei (Y/N)!" Teriak Lee sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah (Y/N).

(Y/N) seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar Kunai yang baru diambilnya dari tas kantung pemberian Tenten. Alisnya terangkat sebelah? Siapa pria aneh berambut mirip batok kelapa itu? Darimana ia tahu namanya?

(Y/N) masih mematung memandang aneh 3 orang pria yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau pasti (Y/N) kan? Kenalannya Naruto yang katanya datang dari jauh?" Tanya Lee.

"Oh jadi kalian temannya Naruto?" Tanya (Y/N) sambil menekuk sikunya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di pinggang.

"Ya itu benar," jawab Neji.

"Hmm.." (Y/N) memulai langkah mendekat memerhatikan mereka dari dekat, ia melihat mata Byakugan Neji dan memerhatikannya. "Kau saudaranya Hinata ya? Mata hantu itu terlihat sama seperti Hinata," ucapnya polos.

Kiba dan Akamaru yang mendengarnya seketika sweatdrop. Ternyata gadis ini memang kelewat polos dan tak tahu apa-apa soal ninja seperti yang dikatakan bunshin Naruto.

Sementara yang dikatai 'mata hantu' itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, "Ya, aku sepupunya, namaku Hyuuga Neji, aku dan Hinata berasal dari klan yang sama, mataku bukan mata hantu, nama mata ini adalah Byakugan, fungsinya untuk melihat aliran chakra, dan melacak musuh dari jarak radius sekitar 15 kilometer," jawab Neji serius.

"Matamu hebat ya, yang kudengar dari Sakura fungsi mata itu seperti sinar X, apa itu benar?" Tanya (Y/N).

"Ya itu benar," jawab Neji.

"Lalu kau rambut mangkuk, siapa namamu dan apa kemampuanmu?" Tanya (Y/N) sambil menunjuk Lee.

Kiba menggembungkan pipinya untuk menahan tawa, seketika perutnya terasa geli saat mendengar frasa 'rambut mangkuk', yah (Y/N) tidak salah karena itu memang ciri khas Lee. Namun sepertinya Lee sudah terlalu kebal menerima ejekan dari orang-orang, perkataan yang sangat menusuk hati dari salah satu pem-bully gurunya- Guy pun bahkan ia tidak meladeni dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Namaku Rock Lee, aku ahli Taijutsu," jawab Lee.

"Maksudmu, bela diri ala ninja?" Lagi-lagi (Y/N) menunjukkan kepolosannya akan dunia Shinobi.

"Ya,"

"Hanya Taijutsu yang kaukuasai?" Tanya (Y/N). "Kau tidak menguasai Ninjutsu ataupun Genjutsu?"

"Aku menguasai Ninjutsu, tapi hanya sebagian kecil," Jawab Lee sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala batoknya yang tidak gatal.

"Asah saja kemampuan Ninjutsumu, Lee-san," ujar (Y/N)

"Sepertinya percuma karena Kekkei Genkaiku tidak ada pada Ninjutsu," jawab Lee.

"Baiklah," jawab (Y/N). Ia pun menoleh pada Kiba, "Lalu kau? Namamu siapa? Apa itu anjingmu?" Tanyanya.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, dan ini Akamaru, partner bertarungku sejak kecil," jawab Kiba sambil mengelus kepala peliharaannya.

"(Y/N), apa kau bisa Taijutsu?" Tanya Lee.

"Hmm, ya aku bisa bela diri namun di tempatku Taijutsu itu disebut Karate," jawab (Y/N).

"Karate?" Kali ini si jenius Hyuuga justru terlihat bingung.

"Ya begitulah aku bingung menjelaskannya."

"Maukah kau bertarung Karate itu denganku? Mungkin gerakannya tidak beda jauh," ajak Lee.

(Y/N) menyeringai, "Boleh," jawabnya.

"Tunggu.." cegah Neji tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ada pengintai, kau tidak mencium baunya, Kiba?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak," jawab Kiba.

"Byakugan!" Neji mengaktifkan Byakugannya hingga otot-otot matanya terlihat jelas, penglihatan bak sinar X itu melihat ke arah jam 2 dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seseorang bersembunyi dari jarak beberapa puluh meter.

"Lee, arah jam 2.." Neji memberi kode.

Akamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu pula dengan Kiba yang terlihat panik setelah mengetahui ini bau milik siapa. "Lee, jangan!" Teriaknya

"Baiklah pengintai, terimalah serangan semangat masa mudaku!" Dengan sangat cepat, Lee berlari lalu melompat setinggi-tingginya di atas semak itu, "Konohasen-" Lee terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang tengah mengintai. Karena sudah terlanjur memasang teknik itu di atas lompatannya, tak ada waktu bagi Lee untuk mengubah posisinya sekarang mengingat gravitasi bumi menariknya ke bawah dengan cepat.

"KYAAA!" Si pengintai justru berteriak dan langsung merangkak mundur sambil duduk.

"..pu," Lee melanjutkan ucapannya tadi dengan lemas.

KREKK.. KREKK..

Alhasil hanya retakan tanah yang sedikit merambat yang dihasilkan oleh tekanan kaki Lee. Beruntung tidak menimbulkan kerusakan fatal pada tanah.

Neji tersenyum tipis, niatnya untuk mengerjai si pengintai itu berhasil. Ternyata Neji cukup jahil dalam hal ini.

Sementara Kiba hanya _facepalming_ , "Dijamin kau akan mendapat bogem mentah dari si cepol dua itu, Lee," gumamnya pelan.

Lee mematung menggetarkan giginya, retakan tanah itu nyaris mengenai kemaluan si gadis pengintai yang merangkak mundur ketakutan tadi. "LEE!" ia geram.

"Ma-maaf Tenten! Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu kau.. kukira kau musuh seperti yang dikatakan Neji! Ma-maaf!" Lee mencoba mengelak namun..

BUAGGH..

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di wajah Lee hingga Lee terpental beberapa meter.

"Pfft.. pfft.. hahahaha.." (Y/N) tertawa lepas, "Setahuku tadi Neji tidak mengatakan kalau itu musuh," jawab (Y/N).

Kini ekspresi K.O. Lee sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan, ia terbaring K.O dengan tidak elitnya di tanah.

Kini Tenten berjalan ke arah Neji dan menghadapnya, "Kau mengerjaiku ya?!" Bentaknya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Siapa suruh kau mengintip-ngintip seperti musuh?" Jawab Neji enteng.

BUAGGH..

Tanpa diprediksi oleh Neji, tinju Tenten kini mendarat di wajah Neji hingga Neji tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Kiba dan Akamaru sweatdrop melihatnya, _'Tenten kalau sedang marah tidak berbeda jauh dari Sakura ya, bahkan Neji pun dibogemnya,'_ pikir Kiba.

Sementara (Y/N) hanya tertawa melihat insiden bogem Tenten itu.

"Wah sudah kumpul ya? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Lee dan Neji K.O seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah bertengger di pohon. Sontak semua orang yang ada di bawah pohon menoleh ke atas melihat orang itu.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

 **Insiden bogem Tenten.. hahahaha.. XD**

 **UPDATE: JUMAT**


End file.
